The Magic Door
by HD129
Summary: Kibum dan Kyuhyun sepakat mengerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raga mereka guna melindungi dua bersaudara Lee yang akan dimusnahkan oleh penguasa langit. Warning : YAOI, Cast : Super Junior Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun . Pair KiHae & KyuMin. Don't Like Don't Reads. Go AWAY. Chap 3 update
1. Chapter 1

**Author by DeHa**

**Rated : T- M**

** Genre : Romance, Brothership, Crack Fantasy, Crack Mistery**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun ' Super Junior, etc**

**Description :** Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin adalah saudara kandung. Sedangkan Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah saudara sepupu. Mereka berempat hidup di dua alam yang berbeda. **WARNING** YAOI , OOC, **Typo (s),** Crack story.

**Desclaimer** : All the cast belong to God. But that Ficts belong to me. Do not Copy paste coz you will definitely regret it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" Bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini !"

Berulang kali Sungmin mengajari adik kecilnya menganyam karet gelang membentuknya seperti _Pagoda. _Sayang_, _tidak berhasil. Adiknya sedikit bebal, kalau tidak ingin disebut, bodoh.

" Salah. Kau harus tahan jari tengahmu. Jangan biarkan dia ikut masuk. Bukan seperti itu. _Aihsh_, Kau ini bodoh sekali, Donghae", Sungmin tidak sabaran.

Lee Donghae, si adik, nampaknya benar-benar bebal, bahkan hanya sekedar permainan menganyam karet. Sudah ampir 30 menit. Lagi – lagi Donghae gagal-gagal dan gagal.

" Kau tidak berbakat" Sungmin mulai kesal. " Lihat! Aku sudah bisa membuat jaring laba-laba.. Sedangkan kau? Uh, _Pagoda_ kecil saja kau gagal" gerutunya.

Donghae mendengus " Bukan begitu itu, _Hyung_. Kau mengajarinya terlalu cepat" belanya.

" Alasan " Sungmin menepuk kepala si adik, gemas.

Pada akhirnya Donghae menyerah. Iapun mengakhiri waktu bermainnya dengan sang _Hyung_.

Dari pada menghabiskan waktu sia-sia lebih lebih baik pergi berburu buku-buku di perpustakaan milik kakek mereka.

Segera, Donghae melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang masih sibuk memamerkan keahlian bermain karet gelang.

~129~

Perpustakaan, di tempat inilah biasanya Donghae dan saudara-saudaranya sering menghabiskan waktu bila sedang berkunjung ke rumah sang kakek.

Baiklah, Donghae bukan seorang yang gemar membaca. Ia juga bukan _Librarian_. Akan tetapi Ruang perpustakaan ini seakan memiliki kekuatan magis. Gedung itu seolah memiliki daya pikat yang Donghae sendiri tidak mengerti, apakah itu.

Yang pasti, di dalam bangunan yang sengaja dibuat terpisah dengan rumah induk, Donghae merasa nyaman. Lingkungannya sejuk. Tenang.

Disamping itu ratusan koleksi buku-buku menarik milik sang kakek tidak akan habis dalam satu waktu menyantap semua bacaan yang ada di sana.

Memasuki ruang perpustakaan, Donghae bukan berarti mengambil bacaan berjenis sains, atau semacamnya. Tetapi, ia sambangi salah satu pojok _special_yang sengaja di buatkan sang kakek untuk cucu-cucunya.

Di sana terdapat salah satu rak berisi berbagai macam bacaan fiksi, kisah-kisah _fantasy _yang akan membuat siapun hanyut. Termasuk Donghae.

Maka, dengan cekatan diraihnya salah satu buku yang belum pernah ia sentuh selama ini. Benar, semenjak tahu baca dan tulis, Donghae mengurut bahan bacaanya di perpustakan itu dengan teratur. Ia tidak akan beralih pada buku lain sebelum satu buku di tangannya habis.

Walaupun hanya untuk satu buku ia bisa menghabiskan waktu satu minggu Donghae tak peduli. Dia suka. Buku-buku itu tidak pernah membosankan. Terkadang malah membuatnya rindu mengulang bacaan yang sama.

Dan Sore itu, Donghae terlalu larut dalam dunia _fantasi_nya hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata tengah mengawasi tak jauh darinya. Mata itu begitu tajam, menyorot, membuat bergidik siapapun yang mampu melihatnya.

~129~

Di sebuah _castil_ tua berselimut awan. Seorang pemuda mengarahkan telunjuknya mengarak gumpalan awan hingga membentuk bulat layaknya bola, lalu dia pendar sampai menampilkan bayang – bayang sesosok manusia yang lama kelamaan semakin jelas persis bagaikan film.

Tetapi, ini bukanlah _Film_. Pemuda itu tengah mengamati sosok asli seseorang yang mencuri perhatiannya. Seseorang yang teramat special, seseorang yang membuatnya rela menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya demi melihat pantulan wajahnya melalui _visualisasi_media awan.

Terkadang, senyum tampan mengulas di bibirnya. Matanya yang sendu, membentuk penuh kerinduan dikala seseorang yang diamatinya sedang menguap, atau pun bertingkah yang membuatnya spontan ingin memeluk.

" Kau, semakin manis" disentuhnya bayang-bayang seseorang yang menggambar di gumpalan awan itu." Aku merindukanmu", kali ini suaranya begitu serak mengucap kata rindu yang sungguh menyayat seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya.

Namun segala kesyahduan itu seketika lenyap dikala seseorang muncul di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba.

" Kibum_ah, aku sudah memastikannya" ujar orang itu. Kedatangannya telah membuat awan-awan yang tengah berkumpul buyar, begitu pula dengan _object_ indah yang tengah diamati oleh, sang pemuda, Kim Kibum.

" Kau mengagetkanku, Kyu" protes Kibum. " Apa yang sudah kau pastikan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun, orang yang tak tahu aturan itu malah mengulas _smirk_, andalannya. Ia lalu duduk di salah satu jendela melipat satu lututnya sebatas dada sedangkan kaki yang lain menjulur ke bawah.

" Tadi aku mengunjungi mereka. Dan kau tahu apa yang ku lihat?'' pancignya, sengaja membuat Kim sepupunya penasaran.

" Apa? Kau melihat tubuh Sungmin telanjang lagi?" tebak Kibum, asal.

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun bersemu" Ah, bukan." sergahnya "Bukan itu Tadi aku belum sempat mengikuti Sungmin pergi mandi",

" Lalu?" Kibum mulai antusias, nampaknya sepupunya ini punya berita bagus.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Kibum, mengisyaratkan sesuatu " Anak itu, anak yang kau sukai"

" Kenapa dia?" Kibum kurang sabar.

" Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali" cibir Kyuhyun. Kibum tak peduli.

" Sudah lah kenapa dia?" burunya semakin tidak sabar.

" Hmm" Kyuhyun memperbaiki cara duduknya, memasang wajah serius" Anak itu, aku pastikan dia memang seorang _Scubis_" ujarnya tanpa gurauan

" Jadi…anak itu?" Kibum cepat mencerna pernyataan sepupunya, tak lama iapun tertawa " Haha,. Dia benar-benar seorang _Scubis_ . Sudah kuduga "

Kyuhyun melengos, menarik bibirnya bergaya meremehakan, walaupun tidak bermaksud sepertu itu" Jadi, sekarang kau puas, kan?" tanyanya.

Kibum tersenyum, puas" Sangat. Sangat puas. Terimakasih, Kyu" ditepuknya pundak sang sepupu " Kau selalu bisa diandalkan" pujinya.

Seulas senyum licik mengukir dibir mereka berdua. Walau dalam bentuk berbeda, namun dalam artian yang sama.

" Sekarang , kita tinggal menunggu saat itu tiba" ucap Kibum.

" Saat mereka menemukan kita" tambah Kyuhyun.

" Dan saat kita bisa memiliki mereka"

Kedua mahluk itu tersenyum. Puas. Hasrat terbesar mereka selama ini akan segera terpenuhi. Tanda-tanda ke datangan _Scubis _telah menggema pasti.

~129~

" Donghae. Donghae bangun"

Seseorang menguncang-guncang bahu Donghae yang sedang lelap menumpukan kepalanya di meja baca.

Sungmin, sang kakak. Datang bermaksud mengajak Donghae untuk makan malam.

Nampaknya, terlalu lama di perpustakaan membuat Donghae larut dalam bacaannya hingga terlelap.

Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin, apa Donghae benar-benar pergi membaca. Buktinya, banyak cairan keluar dari mulut Donghae, membuat Sungmin mual. Itu air liur, tandanya sang adik sudah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

" _Hyung_" Donghae mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, masih mengantuk" Kau mengganggu tidurku" keluhnya, hampir tertidur lagi.

Sungmin buru-buru meraih lengan sang adik, menariknya sampai kepundak, lalu memapahnya dengan setengah menyeret, memaksa anak itu meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

" Pulang Donghae! Kakek menunggu kita makan malam" perintahnya.

Donghae tak berkutik, dengan lunglai diturutinya perintah sang kakak, sebelum _Hyung_ manisnya itu _muntab_ dan melemparnya dengan tongkat _buthsu_ yang menyakitkan.

~129~

Donghae bingung, setiap kali ia mengunjungi ruang perpus, mengambil salah satu buku, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin untuk membaca, maka tiap kali itu pula ia akan menemukan dirinya tertidur pulas.

Kadang, begitu terbangun ia sudah berada di atas kasur dalam kamar di rumah sang kakek. Terkadang juga berada di mobil saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah kedua orangtuanya. Namun, jauh lebih sering sang kakak, Sungmin, yang membangunkannya, memaksanya agar tidak tidur di ruang perpustakaan.

Lagi-lagi seperti _magic_. Hawa perpustakaan menyihir rasa kantuknya hingga jadi berkali-kali lipat.

Namun, yang jauh lebih aneh lagi. Donghae selalu merasa telah menghabiskan buku yang ia baca dengan apik. Siapapun yang ingin menanyakan isi buku itu, maka ia dapat menjawabnya dengan sangat baik.

Aneh. _Phenomena_ ini sangat ganjil.

Apakah hal ini disebabkan oleh sang bangunan yang sengaja dibuat terpisah serta dikelilingi oleh pepohonan rindang?

Entahlah? Suatu hari Donghae akan tanyakan itu pada sang kakek

~129~

Di sudut lain, di rumah yang tengah dihuni oleh Donghae dan saudaranya, Sang kakek duduk di beranda kamarnya, termenung memandangi rembulan.

Semua nampak sepi. Akan tetapi, tanpa siapapun ketahui , di sana tengah terjadi sebuah _dialogue_ bathin.

" Kau ingin mengambilnya. Heuh?" kata sang Kakek, entah pada siapa. " Kau ingin ambil mereka? Dia? dan dia, hah? Jangan harap!" tantangnya.

Dialogue tanpa sahutan itu terus terjadi entah di tujukan pada siapa. Yang pasti, di menit lain, mulut sang kakek mengucap. "Mereka milikku. Bukan milikmu"

Dan, **_Wussssss._**

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Mengoyang ranti-ranting pepohonan. Menggerakan beberapa benda di sekeliling sangkakek. Membuat lelaki tua namun tampan itu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup segera jendela kamarnya, juga korden-korden yang berkibaran.

~129~

"_Hyung_ aku takut" Donghae bergidik, meringkuk menarik selimut menutup seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala.

" Jangan takut, ada aku", Sungmin menenangkan sang adik, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Baru saja angin malam bertiup dengan sangat kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering sampai masuk kedalam rumah, tepatnya ke dalam kamar Sungmin dan Donghae.

Donghae, yang notabenenya sangat penakut, memekik takut ingin segera dilindungi. Donghae takut suasana mencekam. Dia benci sesuatu yang mengerikan, seperti petir kegelapan juga bunyi-bunyi tanpa wujud. Mengerikan, Donghae benci semua itu.

Sementara Sungmin, sebagai kakak, ia selalu berusaha menjaga sang adik. Mendekapnya dikala si adik ketakutan, juga memberikan rasa aman.

"_wuss…syutt…syutttttttt"_

Angin terus berhembus, bahkan **_brakkk_**_, _jendela kamar terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Donghae hampir berteriak lagi kalau saja mulutnya tidak dibekap oleh sang _Hyung_.

Sungmin melakukan itu karena dia tak ingin menganggu sang kakek di kamar lain yang mungkin sudah terlelap.

Dalam dekapannya, Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh Donghae yang mengigil ketakutan, terlebih angin kencang itu kini masuk mengelilingi ruang kamar mereka, menghempas benda-benda yang mudah tertiup angin.

" Kuperintahkan kau pergi! Jangan ganggu kami"

**T.B.C**

A/n : Too short, rite' , i know. It's suppose to be prologue. Apa itu _Scubis_? Akan mendapat titik jelas di kisah selanjutnya. Terimakasih atas _atensi_nya berkunjung ke area ini.

Nb : Absolutly Donghae and Sungmin are **Uke** here. No bargain!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author by DeHa**

**Rated : T- M**

**Genre : Romance, Brothership, Crack Fantasy, Crack Mistery**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun ' Super Junior, etc**

**Description :** Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin adalah saudara kandung. Sedangkan Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah saudara sepupu. Mereka berempat hidup di dua alam yang berbeda. **WARNING** YAOI , OOC, **Typo (s)**, Crack story, Sex Implicit.

**Desclaimer** : All the cast belong to God. But that Ficts belong to me. Do not Copy paste coz you will definitely regret it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_~137~_

_Penghujung malam, di kaki Bayonet Hill. Lelaki setengah baya menyeret langkah terlukanya menyusuri bebatuan terjal, mendaki hingga kepuncak yang ia mampu. _

_Di pundaknya, seorang gadis tengah terlelap. Tidak, tidak lah demikian nyatanya. Gadis itu, gadis yang tengah bersusah payah ia bopong dan ia lindungi, Gadis itu sudah merenggang nyawanya, menyisakan kesakitan yang menyayat-nyayat bagi sang lelaki._

_15 tahun ia menunggu masa itu tiba. Masa di mana paras ayu sang gadis pujaan semakin memancar, mengalihkan harapan siapapun yang tengah melihatnya. Mereka berlomba-lomba menjadi pelabuhan bagi hati sang ratu. Memuja, meminta, bahkan sedikit memaksa._

_15 tahun lelaki itu bersabar menunggu kuncup mekar bersiap di petik. Berlaku sesantun mungkin agar terlihat bak pangeran titisan malaikat._

_Ia menungu, menungu, dan terus menunggu hingga gadis kecil yang telah merampas degupan jantungnya itu beranjak dewasa._

_Sayang, penantian tetaplah penantian. Sebesar apapun kesabarannya. Sedalam bagaimanapun rasa cintanya. Setinggi manapun keinginannya untuk memiliki. Takdir tetaplah takdir._

_Salah bila ada yang beranggapan bahwa ia ditolak mentah-mentah. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Dia, Siwon, pemuda berbudi malaikat. Ia telah berhasil merebut cinta pertama di hati seorang gadis tercantik seantero Korea Selatan, menurutnya._

_Tak ada usaha berarti, ia, Siwon, hanya berlaku jujur mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hati pada sang gadis secara terang-terangan ._

_Ia hanya mengucap " Paman menyukaimu "_  
_Lalu si gadis belia menyambutnya dengan antusias " Benarkah itu, paman? Tidak kan aku salah mendengar? Tolong katakan lagi"_

_" Paman menyukaimu. Paman jatuh hati padamu"_

_Sungguh, Tuhan berlaku terlalu adil pada saat itu. Atau, boleh jadi Siwon yang memang tidak menyadari, Tuhan belum menitipkan nasib baik padanya._

_Maka, malam itu. Tepat di kala lonceng jam kedua belas berdentang, Sebuah truk besar menghantam mobil yang tengah ditumpangi oleh Siwon dan kekasihnya. Membuat keduanya ikut berguling, melesat jauh terpental beberapa meter sepanjang jalan aspal._

_Suasana yang sepi di jalanan berkabut serta malam yang kian larut sungguh menguntungkan bagi si penabrak. Jadilah, dengan terkutuk, tanpa belas kasih manusia tak ada rasa tanggung jawab itu sebisa mungkin memacu truknya, meninggalkan mobil Siwon dan kekasihnya yang rangsek tak berbentuk._

_Kejam, seluruh manusia seolah tidak di buat Tuhan sekedar melintas melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada Siwon. Namja itu berjuang seorang diri. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, menyelamatkan diri, dan tentu saja sang kekasih._

_Dengan susah payah didorongnya sedikit demi sedikit pintu mobil yang tengah menjepit dirinya. Iapun juga mencoba sekuat tenaga menarik kekasihnya agar terlepas dari cepitan dasbor yang begitu menekan tubuh itu._

_Siwon, hampir kewalahan. Darah tak ia sadari menetes dari pelipisnya. Siwon tak peduli, ia lebih miris melihat sang kekasih yang lebih berlumuran darah hampir di seluruh wajah. Gadis malang itu terkena serpihan kaca, menancap di sekujur tubuhnya._

_BOMMM…..Kap depan Mobil meledak. Menyalakkan api. Membuat Siwon panic tak terkira. Dirinya tak akan mungkin meninggalkan sang kekasih dalam keadaan seperti ini. mati berduapun akan tetap ia jalani jika memang tidak diberi kesempatan. _

_Berbekal tekad kuat demi menolong sang kekasih, Siwon mengeluarkan seluruh sisa tenaganya, menarik tubuh sang kekasih sebaik mungkin agar tidak tambah menyakitinya. Namun Sial, Seattbelt yang dikenakan gadis itu macet, tubuhnya terjebak, sementara api kian menyalak._

_Siwon tak ingin pasrah, dia ingat, dia selalu mambawa belati di dalam mobilnya. Belati itu biasa ia gunakan untuk berjaga-jaga saat melintasi daerah rawan kejahatan._

_Bersyukurlan pada Tuhan, belati itupun kemudia menjadi malaikat penyelamat bagi Siwon._

_Sebelum mobil sederhana keluaran Japan itu meledak, Siwon dan kekasihnya telah berhasil meloloskan diri._

_Siwon selamat, ia tergugu memeluk sang kekasih tak jauh dari ledakan mobil. Di dekapnya sang kekasih, melindunginya dari kobaran api._

_Ya, Tuhan tidak mengkremasi Siwon hidup-hidup. Tuhan masih sayang nyawa lelaki itu. Walaupun tidak dengan kekasihnya. Gadis itu kemudian di ketahui Siwon telah merenggang nyawa, menutup usianya tanpa meninggalkan satu pesan terakhirpun bagi kekasihnya, Siwon._

_Siwon melemas pasrah, menjeritkan nama gadis itu sekuat tenaganya._

_Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bercengkrama di dalam mobil. Menikmati sisa-sisa keromantisan aroma pulau Jeju yang mengesankan. Semua masih terasa indah, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Saat dimana malam yang kejam membiarkan keduanya meratapi sendiri kejadian naas yang siapun tak akan menduganya._

_~137~_

_Di bukit Bayonet, di sana tinggal ratusan roh bergetayangan mencari pemuja yang sedang butuh bantuan. Catat, mereka memberikan bantuan bukan untuk cuma-cuma. Ada harga yang harus dibayar. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah roh halus yang menyesatkan. _

_Namun, alangkah beruntungnya bila kita mampu menemukan satu roh "baik". Roh yang bahkan rela menjelmakan Succubus, membangkitkan raga yang sudah kehilangan nyawa._

_Didasari oleh semua itu. Berbekal rasa cintanya yang menggebu-gebu. Siwon rela, memaksa sisa-sia tenaganya, mendaki curamnya bukit Bayonet yang juga disebut bukit 180._

_Usahanya tak sia-sia, meskipun semakin banyak mendapat luka baru akibat dihujami cadasnya bebatuan terjal, namun akhirnya Siwon berhasil mencapai puncak Bayonet Hill._

_Di sana, ia bukan di suguhi pemandangan mistik yang menakutkan. Yang terjadi justru puluhan gadis-gadis cantik berpakaian hanbok tiba-tiba menyerbu, menyambutnya dengan tarian-tarian aneh, menyerukan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak Siwon mengerti._

_Siwon sempat terkejut ketika gadis dalam bopongannya tiba-tiba direbut gadis-gadis itu, mereka mengambil alih tubuh sang gadis. Membawanya sampai di sebuah meja besar, yang mungkin lebih terlihat seperti kasur. Dan di sana, tepat ke arah mana mayat gadis itu wajahnya di hadapkan, duduklah seorang perempuan teramat sangat cantik namun memiliki tanduk berputar di kepalanya._

_Tanduk itu seperti tanduk kerbau. Sangat tidak sepadan dengan wajahnya yang bercahaya emas meskipun dingin dan pucat._

_Siwon tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan penuh harap dan kerendahan hati, ditekuknya kedua lutut, bersujud pada sang ratu kegelapan, ,memohonnya menghidupkan lagi si kekasih hati, walaupun mungkin tidak utuh layak sejatinya._

_Siwon tak peduli bila sebagai manusia yang seharusnya jauh lebih mulia dibanding makhluk halus itu ia justru menghiba, merendahkan derajatnya._

_" Aku Mohon" pinta Siwon. " Aku mohon padamu yang Mulia. Aku sangat mencintainya"_

_Begitu mendengar pernyataan dari si manusia, sang iblispun tertawa dengan sangat congkak, menggelegar dibarengi ratusan iblis lain yang turut menyaksikan pertukaran harga diri itu._

_Mereka semua tertawa. menertawakan Siwon, tentu._

_" Haa…Ha..ha…..Jadi, kau menginginkan cintamu hidup kembali, wahai manusia?_  
_Siwon mengangguk._

_" Sungguh bodoh, mengapa kau tidak ikut mati saja. Hidup kekal bersamanya di Syurga"_  
_" Ha-ha-ha"_  
_Para Iblish itu semakin tertawa keras. Sesungguhnya, tidak ada sama sekali yang lucu, hanya sedang bangga ada manusia yang berhasil terjebak dalam muslihat._

_" Jadi. Apa imbalan yang akan kau berikan padaku bila gadis itu kubangkitkan kembali?" Kali ini sang ratu iblis bertanya dengan cukup serius._

_Siwonpun menjawabnya juga dengan tak kalah serius " Apapun yang Engkau inginkan, Yang Mulia. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu"_

_" Kau yakin?"_

_" Sangat yakin, Yang Mulia" Jawab Siwon mantap._

_Begitulah, tidak ada satupun yang lebih berati bagi Siwon selain gadis itu. Jadilah apapun yang sang Ratu Iblis minta, dia pasti akan lakukan. Bahkan bila harus bertukar nyawa Siwonpun rela._

_~137~_

" Kakek. Kakek kenapa melamun?"

Siwon terhenyak mendapati cucu kecilnya tengah berusaha naik kepangkuannya ingin bermanja ria.

" Tidak, kakek tidak melamun. Kakek hanya sedang berpikir"

" Berpikir tentang apa?" Donghae, si Cucu yang baru berumur 8 tahun menjadi teramat antusias dengan kegiatan sang Lakek.

" Berpikir tentang kalian yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Seoul",

Begitulah, Siwon akan mengalami kesulitan besar bila sedang menghadapi cucunya yang mulai bertanya-tanya, cucu lelakinya itu enggan diberi jawaban seadanya. Lagipula Siwon bukan sedang berbohong, ia jujur tadi ia memang berpikir tentang rasa kesepian yang akan melanda bila tak ada kedua cucu kesayangnya itu, walaupun jua pada akhirnya pikiranya merambat hingga kemasa lalu. Masa suram yang menakutinya seumur hidup.

" Kakek, jangan sedih. Aku pasti cepat ke sini lagi. Sungmin Hyung juga. Kami janji akan semakin sering kemari"

Siwon tersenyum. Sang cucu berusaha menghiburnya. Membuatnya gemas, ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat.

" Sungmin, kemarilah" Siwon memanggil cucunya satu lagi yang sedang asyik menganyun tongkat bamboo, berlatih bela diri.

" _Nde, Harabojie_" namja manis bertubuh mungil itu bergegas memenuhi panggilan sang kakek. Tak lupa di letakkannya si tongkat bamboo, menancap tak jauh dari batang pohon _willow_di halaman rumah sang kakek.

" Kemarilah, kakek punya sesuatu untukmu, Sungmin-ah"

" Sesuatu, untukku?" Sungmin bingung. Ia tak tahu sesuatu apa yang diberikan sang kakek. Yang ia lihat malah kakek dan adik lelakinya saling berkedip memberi isyarat. Lalu , tak lama Donghae adiknya berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan keluar lagi bersama sebuah buntalan hitam di tangannya.

Sungmin belum bisa menebak, apakah itu? Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sesuatu yang memang teramat sangat ia impikan.

" Ini _Nuchuk_untukmu. Kakek mendapatkannya dari teman. Oleh-oleh dari China. Kakek hampir saja lupa kalau Donghae tidak menemukan benda ini di dalam lemari"

" Lemari?"

"Lemari di ruang tamu. Kakek menyembunyikannya di sana. Dan aku menemukannya. Aku memang hebat. Kalau tidak ada aku kakek pasti lupa"

Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan bangga. Ia tahu, kakanya sangat menginginkan tongkat _nuchuk_ itu. Katanya, semua ilmu bela diri yang ia miliki tidak akan lengkap bila belum mendapatkan _stick nuchuk _seperti milik Bruce Lee. Donghae tidak tahu, siapa itu Bruce Lee, yang pasti dia senang kakaknya semakin giat berlatih bela diri. Donghae yakin kakaknya yang berwajah sangat manis itu akan selalu menjadi pelindung sejatinya .

_~137~_

Di alam lain. Seorang pemuda menggerutu tak jelas merutuki sesuatu.

" Sial. Tidak ada gunanya kucuri tongkat jelek ini. Dia malah mendapat senjata baru" umpatnya sembari melempar satu tongkat bamboo kesudut ruangan.

Kibum, yang berada tak jauh dari Kyuhyu, si penggerutu, menutup buku tebalnya, melepas sangkutan kaca mata yang tak kalah tebal ditelinganya, lalu memasang wajah bosan namun iba pada sang sepupu.

" Kau mengoleksinya lagi?" tanya Kibum, setengah mengejek.

" Hm" Kyuhyun menjawab, malas. Namun tiba-tiba dia terhenyak " Tunggu, bukan mengoleksi. Aku hanya menjauhkan benda-benda tak berguna itu dari tubuh indahnya. Aku tidak mau tubuhnya tersakiti"

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menarik bahu. Ada – ada saja " Kau itu terlalu berlebihan, Kyu. Bodoh" celanya.

" Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, ia tidak terima dibilang, bodoh.

Kibum mendengus, memilih menekuni kembali buku tebalnya

Kyuhyun pun geram ditariknya buku jelek di tangan sepupunya. Meminta kejelasan, sejelas-jelasnya. " Hey, Kau, Mr. KIM. Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi. Tolong jelaskan padaku"

" Hey". Kibum yang merasa kegiatan membacanya terganggu akhirnya dengan malas sedikit menerangkan pada si sepupu yang padahal kecerdasannya berada satu tingkat di bawahnya. Hm, mungkin satu tingkat itu memang sangatlah berarti.

" Kau" tunjuk Kibum tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. " Kau terlalu berlebihan. . Kau sendiri tahu dia sering menjadi korban kejahilan anak-anak lain di sekolahnya. Kurasa kau pun tahu kalau dia butuh melindungi dirinya sendiri"

Kyuhyun paham maksud ucapan Kibum, diapun membenarkan itu"Tapi, Ada aku".belanya.

Kibum meringis mendengar kecongkakan sepupunya " Yakin?".

"Yakin" balas Kyuhyun.

" Yakin kau bisa melindunginya. Bukan malah menidurinya setiap malam bulan purnama diPEUHP….."

Kyuhyun buru-buru membekap mulut sepupunya sebelum si "Pangeran Es" itu mengumbar semua kelakuan busuknya.

Tunggu. Jangan pernah berpikir Kyuhyun makhluk berjenis _Phedopil_. Ia hanya meniduri Sungmin yang terlelap dengan _sihir_ciptaanya di kala namja manis itu berwujud lelaki dewasa.

" Kau sendiri. Kapan kau akan meniduri _Scubis_mu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah tak lagi menyekap mulut Kibum.

Kibum yang masih sedikit terengah-engah hampir kehabisan nafas terdiam, kaku. Tak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa.

" Ingatlah, _Scubis_itu adalah satu-satunya kekuatan kita. Bummie"

Kibum menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan" Aku tahu " ucapnya" tapi merebutnya dari _Succubus_ laknat itupun tidak mudah"

_~137~_

Bertemankan cahaya remang-remang lampu kamar. Seorang namja kecil beradu sengit dengan makhluk tak kasat mata di sekelilingnya. Tapi, dia melakukan itu sambil berbisik karna tak ingin siapapun mendengarnya, termasuk sang adik yang sudah terlelap.

" Aku bilang pergi ! Kami tidak akan pernah ikut dengan kalian " usir Sungmin. Dia sudah terlalu kesal pada mahkluk-makhluk abstrack yang tak pernah jera mencoba mengajak dirinya dan sang adik bergabung dalam kerajaan hitam yang mereka huni.

Tidak. Sampai kapanpun Sungmin tak akan pernah mau melakukan itu. Dia dan sang adik tak akan pernah ikut dengan siapun. Biarpun mereka menyuguhkan ribuan hadiah sekalipun.

Sungmin sebenarnya lelah, makhluk-mahluk itu menggangunya. Mereka juga membuat sang adik sering mimpi buruk lalu menangis di tengah malam.

Sungmin tidak pernah tahu. Mengapa mereka selalu hadir mengatakan hal yang sama.

" Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Ikutlah bersama kami. Ikutlah"

Menyeramkan. Lebih seram dari dentang lonceng di Gereja tua di sebrang jalan.

Tapi, ada yang aneh di sini. Sungmin tidak pernah takut. Demkian pula dengan sang adik.

Walau adiknya itu selalu menjerit tiap kali melihat mahkluk ghaib itu, namun tak lama adiknya akan tenang seketika. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Begitupun dirinya. Tidak dapat Sungmin pungkiri rasa takut itu memang ada, namun dapat sirna hanya dalam kedipan mata. Seolah-olah ada yang melindungi mereka. Menyirnakan makhluk-makluk itu dari pandangan mata.

Membingungkan. Namun, itulah nyatanya.

Seperti saat ini. Setelah bosan mengusir mahkluk-makluk tanpa rupa itu, Sungmin akan kelelahan. Ia akan tertidur, lelap.

Dalam tidurnya Sungmin merasa menemukan sebuah pintu. Pintu yang Sungmin tahu sama persis dengan pintu ruang perpustakaan milik kakeknya. Pintu itu dikelilingi oleh dedaunan rimbun berwarna ungu. Ukiran dan desain pintu tak ada yang menyimpang dari pintu perpustakaan.

Akan tetapi , segala yang ada di dalamnya berbeda. Tidak ada rak dipenuhi berbagai macam buku. Tidak ada meja baca. Dan tidak ada karpet hangat tempatnya bermalas malas. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kasur putih lengkap berlapis selimut sutra berwarna emas. Di atasnya bertabur kelopak bunga mawar merah yang menyerbak wangi, mengoda indra penciuman. Peraduan yang menyenangkan. Terkesan romantis juga _eksotis_.

Sungmin tidak perlu bertanya, di manakah dirinya berada saat ini?

Dia tahu. Dia sering berada di sini. Memadu cinta dengan seorang pangeran yang entah mengapa bisa membuat hatinya luluh.

Pangeran itu….

"Selamat datang. King Sungmin"  
Sebuah suara erotis mengusik gendang telinga Sungmin. Suara lelaki. Sungmin sangat hapal suara itu.

" Kyu, kau ada di sini lagi?" Sungmin girang.

Lelaki bernama Kyuhyun itupun segera mengulas senyum khas andalannya, _Smirk_.  
" Tentu. Aku selalu berada di sini menunggumu. Aku tidak akan melewatkan malam indah ini tanpamu"

Begitulah. Kalimat yang seperti itu saja bisa terdengar romantis di telinga Lee Sungmin. Terlebih ketika Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, memapahnya naik ke atas kasur. Membaringkannya dengan sangan lembut. Membelai bagian-bagian wajah yang ia senangi. Kening. Hidung. Bibi. Dagu. Lalu, tanpa ada rasa sabar lagi segera dilahapnya bibir menawan itu dengan penuh nafsu. Menyalurkan hasrat terbesarnya. Menyerap tenaga _Scubis_yang menjadi ruh baginya.

Sungmin tidak melawan. Ia menyukai perlakuan tak biasa ini. Perubahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi dewasa membuatnya terhanyut dalam perasaan nikmat.

Ia meraskan belaian Kyuhyun di helaian rambutnya. Kecupan-kecupan bernafsu di seluruh wajah. Jilatan-jilatan hangat di sepanjang leher.

Nikmat. Sungmin sampai melenguh ketika dengan bernafsunya Kyuhyun menyedot kulit lehernya yang putih. Membuat bercak noda berwarna merah keunguan yang menarik.

Akhirnya, hasrat Kyuhyun semakin tak terbendung. Lenguhah-lenguhan Sungmin, desahan _sexynya_, juga wajahnya yang erotis, membuat _libido_Kyuhyun menanjak drastis. Tanpa ada keraguan, di bukanya seluruh kancing piyama putih beserta celana di tubuh Sungmin dengan tidak sabar. Di susul tak lama kemudian Kyuhyunpun turut membuka celananya sendiri.

Malam ini Sungmin adalah miliknya. Kyuhyun ingin memuaskan diri menikmati setiap inci tubuh indah itu.

_~137~_

" Kau siapa?" Donghae baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa terganggu oleh kisaran angin hangat yang mengitari wajahnya. Ia lalu dibuat terkejut dengan keberadaan seseorang yang tengah berbaring di sampinya menopak tubuh dengan satu tangan sedang satu tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggang Donghae

" Hey. Kau siapa?" Donghae terhenyak segera menipis tangan orang itu dari tubuhnya" Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku. Mana _Hyung_ku?"tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Orang itu, dia bukannya menjawab, tapi justru tersenyum teramat lembut sembari merapikan helaian rambut Donghae, menyisipkannya kebelakang telinga hingga lagi-lagi Donghae tepis.

Orang yang aneh. Kelakuannya seperti maniak, tapi, sinar matanya yang sayu tidak mencerminkan itu.

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Donghae mendapati mata seperti itu. Indah. Meskipun semua orang juga mengakui kalau mata Donghae indah, tapi mata orang ini sama indah dengan miliknya.

Jantung Donghae sempat berdegub kencang di kala orang itu memperlakukannya penuh kasih. Orang itu memberikan tatapan cair yang meluluhkan. Takjub. Donghae dibuat hampir terjebak dalam pesona orang itu.

Tapi, bukan. Bukan seperti ini " Hey. Kau bisu ya. Sedang apa kau di sini? Mana Hyungku?" Donghae terus mencecar orang itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari saat orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat kearahnya. Orang itu mengecupi pundak Donghae hingga membuatnya risih, kegelian.

Orang itu tidak mempedulikan reaksi Donghae. Ia terus dan terus menciumi dari punggung hingga leher sang namja dengan bibirnya yang tebal dan basah.

Donghae merinding. Darahnya berdesir. Di tahu, dia dan laki-laki itu sama – sama dewasa. Dia juga tahu apa tujuan lelaki itu menciumi dirinya. Oleh karena, dengan segera diangkatnya satu bahu menolak kecupan Sang lelaki .

" Hentikan. Hentikan, Kibummie"

Kibum yang tengah asyik menjilati rahang Donghae menyeringai. Namanya baru saja di sebut. Manis. Kibummie, panggilan itu manis, bukan?

"Hm, Kau sudah sadar, Donghae'ah." Kibum beralih mengulum daun telinganya

" Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi" di rengngkuhnya wajah Donghae dengan satu tangan, mencium bibir tipis namja itu dengan lembut. Iapun sadar ada tetesan bening mengalir bercampur saliva yang terkecap olehnya dari Donghae.

"Cukup" Donghae mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh darinya. " Hentikan. Aku tidak mau melakukan itu. Itu menjijikkan" isaknya. Iapun memojokkan diri di penghujung tempat tidur, terisak bahkan meringkuk memeluk lutut.

Kibum sadar apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Dia bisa dibilang sedang memaksa Donghae, melampiaskan hasrat dan parahnya sekaligus menyerap Ruh _Scubis_ yang Donghae miliki.

Kejam. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu ia lakukan pada seorang bermata indah nan sendu seperti Donghae?

Melihat sinar wajahnya saja sudah membuat orang rela menyerahkan seribu nyawa untuk selalu membuatnya hidup.

Tapi Kibum?

Kibumpun segera merengkuh tubuh Donghae, walaupun segera ditolak. Donghae mendorongnya sekuat tenaga." Hentikan? Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Aku bersumpah padamu, Donghaeku"

Kibum tetap merengkuh tubuh itu. Menyalurkan rasa aman meskipun Donghae terus saja memberontak. Namun Kibum tak peduli. Iapun memeluk Donghae semakin erat sembari mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Pada akhirnya namja itupun bisa tenang dengan sendirinya. Ia membalas pelukan Kibum, pasrah, mencari perlindungan.

" Aku tidak akan mengambilnya " ucap Kibum " Aku bersumpah rela mati demi melindungimu" janjinya_  
_

**TBC**

A/n : Thanks you all. Terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang telah berkunjung kemari. Saya sangat senang atas apresiasinya. Semoga chap kali ini sedikit lebih baik.  
For everyone who are waiting for KiHae's moment or KyuMin's moment, Sorry, belum bisa di ekplore sekarang. Perlu ada kesepakatan bersama apakah rate fic ini boleh dinaikan. Tapi saya tidak janji bisa menyuguhkan bacaan NC yang menarik. Saya tidak berbakat dalam hal ini. Hanya bisa membaca, membuat NC sangatlah sulit. Butuh feel dan skil yang memadai. Saya salut pada kalian yang bisa membuat NC. 10 Thumbh  
Then, See ya  
Love You


	3. Chapter 3

**Author by DeHa**

**Rated : T- M**

**Genre : Romance, Brothership, Crack Fantasy, Crack Mistery**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun ' Super Junior, etc**

**Description :** Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin adalah saudara kandung. Sedangkan Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah saudara sepupu. Mereka berempat hidup di dua alam yang berbeda. **WARNING** YAOI , OOC, **Typo (s),** Crack story.

**Desclaimer** : All the cast belong to God. But that Ficts belong to me. Do not Copy paste coz you will definitely regret it.

* * *

~129~

* * *

_Teng …Teng…Teng…Teng…Teng…..Teng…..Teng_

Lonceng panggilan_ Samael_, penguasa langit ke 5 menggema 7 kali, menandakan bagi keturunan beserta seluruh pengikutnya segera berkumpul menghadap sang penguasa tertingi.

Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Ditengah hasratnya yang mengebu-gebu. Bahkan "teman kecilnya"masih sepenuhnyategak mengeras, asyik menghujam mahkluk indah di bawah tubuhnya.

Tidak ada pilihan. _Samael _pemilik hak mutlak memberi titah kapanpun yang ia mau. Tanpa peduli rasa sesak yang belum selesai dituntaskan.

"Oh Shit " Kyuhyun mengumpat, mencabut benda berharganya dari lubang sempit Sungmin. Membiarkan _namja_ manis itu berkerut kebingungan.

Kyuhyun secepat mungkin memasang kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan. Menatap wajah Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum memcium bibir bengkak berbentuk hurum M itu dengan nafsu yang tertahan. Semua itu kemudian berakhir dengan satu jentikan jarinya, menghilangkan seluruh memori Sungmin, mengembalikannya pada wujud asli, bocah berumur 9 tahun.

~129~

Di _puncak langit ke 5, _ribuan mahluk setan setengah malaikat berkumpul dari berbagai penjuru_. _ Mereka datang memenuhi panggilan yang mulia _Samael_, pemimpin berwujud setan setengah malaikat. Termasuk dua bersaudara , Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Tawa Kibum hampir meledak kala mendapati sepupunya muncul dengan dalam keadaan murung berserta benda mengembung di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Belum mencapai _Klimaks_?" ejek Kibum.

Kyuhyun bersungut. Kalau saja bukan di tengah-tengah para penguasa langit ia bersumpah akan menarik celana "pangeran es" itu melihat apa yang terjadi dengan adik kecilnya di sana. Jangan dikira ia tak tahu kalau saudaranya itu tidak mendapatkan "mangsanya" malam ini.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas ejekan sepupunya. Lonceng kehadiran sang _Samael _kembali menggema. Berdentang sebanyak tiga kali di ikuti keheningan dari mahkluk-mahluk yang bersujud hormat menyambut kedatangannya.

Sang _Samael_, berdiri elegan di atas gumpalan awan hitam yang membawanya terbang sampai di Singasana hitam keemasan menjulang tinggi layaknya menara. Di pandanginya seluruh pengikut dan keturunannya dengan wibawa besar seorang penguasa tertinggi.

Semua mata tertuju pada sang _Samael_. Mereka menunggu dengan Khidmat, karna sang _Samael_ akan menurunkan titah beharganya. Siapapun tidak boleh sampai tertinggal titah penting ini. Oleh karenanya, semua mulut bungkam. Hanya desau angin lalu lalang yang masih terdengar.

" Aku, _Samael_ "Suara Samael menggema "Malaikat yang telah menyakiti hamba Tuhan, menghasut Hawa dan menyakiti Adam hingga merusak seluruh keturunannya. Aku perintahkan pada kalian semua untuk tidak lagi membuat keonaran sebelum Tuhan semakin murka dan menghancurkan kita semua"

Titah yang mulia agung itu seketika menuai kebingungan bagi para pengikutnya. Berhenti berbuat keonaran? Itu artinya berkelakuan baik tak ubahnya manusia, dan manusia itu adalah mahkluk lemah. Makhluk tanpa daya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa hidup setara dengan manusia.

' Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia" salah satu pembesar kerajaan langit, Kim YoungWoon, ayah dari Kim Kibum, memohon diri sedikit memperjelas maksud dari sang _Samael_. " Apakah Yang Mulia Samael maksudkan adalah kita semua membersihkan diri kembali menjadi malaikat sejati?" tanyanya

" Benar sekali,Youngwoon . Segera bersihkanlah diri kalian. Hancurkan _Lilith _beserta keturunan dan pengikutnya agar semesta Tuhan ini bersih dari mahkluk-makhluk laknat"

Ucapan terakhir _Samae_l, itulah inti yang di dapat pada titahnya. Hancurkan penguasa Iblish wanita tertinggi, _Lilith_, si Iblish laknat yang selalu menyerukan dirinya jauh lebih hebat dibanding Tuhan.

Seluruh penghuni langit ke 5 pun paham. Sang pemimpin menginginkan kedamaian. Dan mereka semua harus berlutut di bawah kendali Tuhan. Karna Tuhan adalah penguasa tertinggi di atas segala-galanya.

~129~

Setelah perkumpulan itu. Dua bersaudara, Kim dan Cho, seperti biasa kembali ke hunian asal mereka, _Turmulla castile,_ masih di langit ke-5.

" Aish " Kyuhyun mengeluh. Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah tempat rahasia, menuntaskan sesuatu yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Sejak _Samael_memanggil mereka.

" Kau sudah selesai memuaskannya, Kyuhyun-ah?'' tanya Kibum, khawatir melihat air muka sepupunya yang kusam.

" Begitulah" Kyuhyun menjawab cuek, meraih benda portable yang baru di dapatnya ketika mengunjungi bumi, PSP.

Kibum mengangkat bahu. Memilih tidak ikut peduli, kembali menekuni buku tebalnya yang Kyuhyun tahu sudah di baca hampir dari dua minggu yang lalu. Namun, seperti di ingatkan sesuatu, Kibum segera menatap sepupunya serius.

" Kyu, kau tahu. Maksud dari _Samael_ tadi, kan?" tanyanya, teramat sangat serius.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang semakin bekonsentrasi pada mahkul virtualnya menjawab asal " Ya, aku tahu " ucapnya.

" Kyu, aku serius. Katakan kau benar-benar tahu" Kibum rebut kotak hitam di tangan Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

" Aigo. Kau menganguku, Kibum-ah. Jelas saja aku….." baru saja Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, mencaci Kibum yang telah menganggu kesenangannya, namun sebuah bayangan masa depan yang tergambar jelas dari gumpalan awan dibalik tubuh Kibum mengingatkannya sesuatu.

" Sungmin? Mereka ? Scubis?" Suara Kyuhyun tercekat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak seharusnya terjadi.

" Donghae. Lee Donghae " Kibumpun sama tercekatnya, tak kalah ngilu.

~129~

_Scubis_ adalah keturunan pilihan dari _Cambion_ yang telah di lahirkan oleh _Succubus_. Mereka semua merupakan kerabat penguasa iblish wanita bernama _Lilith_. Dengan kehebatannya. _Lilith_ mampu menghidupkan wanita-wanita yang telah mati dengan cara memasukkan ruh S_uccubus_ke dalam diri mereka.

Melalui jelmaan _Succubus_ inilah akan lahir manusia-manusia setengah setan, _Cambion_, hasil dari persetubuhannya dengan lelaki.

_Scubis_ pilihan adalah _Scubis_ yang dilahirkan oleh _Cambion _yang menikah dengan keturunan dari Arete, dewa kebajikan, kesempurnaan, kebaikan dan keberanian . Tapi menemukan mereka bukanlah hal yang mudah, tidak banyak keturunan Arete tersisa di peradaban ini bahkan sampai tertarik dengan _Cambion_.

Oleh karenanya, bila ada _Scubis_ yang terlahir kemuka bumi, maka seluruh Penguasa alam_ Ghaib_ akan segera berlomba-lomba merebutnya, termasuk keturunan Penguasa _Samael_.

Masing-masing dari keturunan _Samael_ mengklaim bahwasannya mereka telah ditakdirkan memiliki satu _scubis_ sebagai penyempurna keabadian_. _

Sebagai wujud malaikat setengah setan, keturunan _Samael_ berhak memilih antara hidup sebagai setan seutuhnya lalu bergabung bersama _Lilith_ beserta seluruh pengikutnya, atau turun kebumi sebagai _Lucifer_.

Hingga saat ini, Kibum dan Kyuhyun memilih menikmati hidup mereka apa adanya, menjadi dua pangeran _Turmulla_tanpa memulai persaingan bersiap menjadi penguasa. Mereka berduapun belum memutuskan akan menjelma sebagai Lucifer ataukah menuruti titah Samael, berhenti berbuat onar, menjadi malaikat langit seutuhnya.

Namun, ada satu hal penting yang baru di sadari oleh mereka. Keputusan _Samael _sangatlah mutlak. Pemusnahan _Lilith_ beserta keturunannya akan segera terjadi. Memusnahkan keturunan_ Lilith _sama artinya dengan memusnahkan dua orang Lee bersaudara. Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae.

Bukan sekedar mengambil ruhnya. Bukan sekedar menjadikannya budak kemudian. Namun musnah yang benar-benar musnah. Sirna. Lenyap dari segala semesta Tuhan.

" Aku akan mencari cara" Kyuhyun berujar panik. " Cara itu pasti ada. Mereka akan tetap ada, sampai kapanpun selamanya"

Kibum hanya diam. Gambaran wajahnya yang sulit dibaca namun tetap menyiratkan kesan, takut, khawatir, cemas, membaur jadi satu.

" Kita akan mencari cara. Kita berdua akan menyelamatkan mereka. Walaupun kita yang harus musnah sekalipun"

Kedua bersaudara itu saling bertatapan. Membagi rasa tergugah antar satu sama lain.

~129~

" Donghae, Aku lelah. Kau lanjutkan dulu, ya. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar" Sungmin mengeluh, menjatuhkan diri, berselonjor sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan, di kediaman sang kakek. Sungmin baru saja mengajak adiknya, membenahi buku-buku yang tersimpan disana. Merapikannya satu persatu. Menepis debu-debu yang bertebaran disana menggunakan _Kemoceng _atupun _ serbet_.

Baru setengah jam kegiatan bersih-bersih berlangsung namun tiba-tiba Sungmin di serang pusing yang mendera. Rasanya seperti habis melakukan sestau yang menguras banyak tenaga. Padahal pekerjaan ini tidaklah seberapa.

" Hyung, baru membersihkan beberapa deret saja sudah mengeluh. Coba lihat, aku saja sudah membersihkan hampir seluruh rak buku" ucap Donghae, sombong.

Sungmin merengut . " Aku benar-benar letih, Donghae" belanya dengan sedikit kesal, nampaknya adiknya itu tidak memahami. Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin mudah kelelahan, entah karena apa. Staminanya melemah dan itu selalu terjadi di setiap hari yang malamnya terjadi bulan purnama.

Donghae memilih menekuni lagi pekerjaannya. Menyingkirkan debu-debu yang tak ia sangka sangatlah banyak.

Dengan mengunakan tangga lipat pendek, Donghae menyusun ulang setiap buku yang menghimpit tak beraturan dirak teratas, agar tertata indah dan mudah di dapati. Donghae mensejajarkan buku-buku yang sama tinggi berkelompok sesuai tatanannya. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga dia tahu tangannya meraih satu buku bersampul hitam yang terselip diantara buku – buku lain.

Seketika itu pula. Tiba – tiba seluruh ruang perpustaakaan bergetar. Menguncang seluruh yang ada di dalamnya. Buku-buku berjatuhan. Beberapa rak bahkan ambruk. Termasuk Donghae.

" **_Debug_** "

Tubuh Donghae terjatuh dari tangga lipat. " _Hyung_"teriaknya ketakutan. Donghae mengira tengah terjadi gempa bumi. Walaupun tidak ada tersiar kabar itu di televisi, maupun internet.

Sungmin yang tengah mencoba melindungi dirinya dari reruntuhan buku-buku, berusaha mendapati sang adik. Ditariknya sang adik manjauhi rak dan anak tangga yang mungkin akan segera roboh menimpa mereka.

Sungmin menarik Donghae berlari kearah pintu keluar, bermaksud segera menyelamatkan diri. Namun sialnya pintu itu terkunci. Rapat. Walau berulang kali memutar-muta anak kuncinya, namun tidak jua berhasil. Mereka terjebak. Perpustaakn ini akan runtuh dan mereka berdua terperangkap di dalamnya.

Sungmin mencoba memberi perlindungan pada sang adik. Mereka harus melalui kekacauan ini bersama-sama.

Tenang. Jangan panic. Itulah yang harus di lakukan.

" Kakek. Kakek. Tolong kami" Donghae yang sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa cemasnya berteriak-teriak memanggil sang kakek, berharap lelaki itu segera datang menolong mereka.

**Bukkk. Bakk. Bukkk**

Benda-benda terus berjatuhan di sana sini. Bahkan "_Debum_ " kipas tua di tengah-tengah ruang perpust jatuh kemudian berputar kencang kesegala arah.

Sungmin dan Donghae pasrah. Tidak ada lagi jalan keluar. Dua saudara itu hanya meringkuk saling mendekap tubuh satu sama lain.

Siapa lagi yang dapat menolong mereka. Jika saja di luar sana ada sang kakek. Mungkin lelaki juga di sibukkan dengan penyelamatan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin dan Donghae sama-sama memejamkan mata, menunggu gedung itu benar-benar runtuh, menimbun tubuh kecil mereka bersama ratusan buku yang selama ini telah menjadi teman

Namun, anehnya, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada buku-buku yang berjatuhan lagi. Tidak ada reruntuhan gedung. Semua memang berhamburan di sana – sini. Tetapi semua telah usai. Kejadian yang mereka anggap gempa bumi itu berakhir.

Sungmin memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Memastikan keadaan sekeliling. Benar-benar usai. Namun mereka harus segera keluar dari tempat ini, melapor pada sang kakek mengenai keadaan perpust, dan tentu turut memastikan bahwa sang kakek baik-baik saja.

Sungmin memutar lagi kenop pintu. Mengutak-atik agar daun pintu itu segera membuka. Akan tetapi usahanya sia – sia. Usahanya tidak jua berhasil sama sekali.

" _Hyung_, disini ada pintu. Kita lewat sini saja" Sungmin baru menyadari, sang adik tak ada di sebelahnya.  
Anak itu tepatnya bediri di hadapan sebuah pintu, sama persis seperti pintu utama ruang pepust.

Sungmin baru tahu, ternyata di ruangan ini ada pintu lain selain pintu utama. Ini hal baru yang sekian lama tidak di temuinya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sungmin segera menghampiri sang adik. Membantunya menarik daun pintu, membukanya, mengharap sesegera mungkin keluar dari tempat itu.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi?

Bukannya halaman samping rumah sang kakek yang mereka temui, melaikan serbuan asap yang tiba-tiba menyerang, menarik tubuh mereka, tersedot masuk dalam balik pintu.

" Hyung…"  
" Donghae_ah…."

Sungmin dan Donghae berteriak saling memangggil dan mencoba meraih tangan masing-masing agar tidak terpisah oleh gulungan awan yang begitu kencang menarik tubuh mereka.

~129~

" Kibummie, aku menemukan caranya" Kyuhyun muncul di hadapan Kibum dengan terengah-engah bersama sebuah buku tua di tangannya.

Kibum menghampiri sepupunya dengan antusias. Segera di rebutnya buku tua itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

" Mereka harus menyempurnakan ruh pada diri mereka agar sepenuhnya berwujud manusia " jelas Kyuhyun.

" Caranya" Kibum membolak-balik buku tua itu dengan tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun menatap sepupunya dengan seksama. " Cara satu – satunya adalah menghapus jiwa iblis dalam tubuh mereka, memberikan ruh malaikat yang kita miliki"

Untuk sesaat Kibum tertegun. Ia berpikir. Berpikir. Dan terus berpikir.

" Kyu, itu artinya?" di tatapnya wajah sang sepupu dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun menganguk. " Artinya, Kita memang harus musnah untuk mereka"

Seperti itukah?

Jadi, _Scubis_ yang seharusnya menjadi budak mereka satu saat nanti, kini beralih menjadi raja yang telah menguasai hati mereka, membuat kedua keturunan _Samael _agung ini rela mengorbankan jiwa dan raga.

~129~

_' Aaaaaaaaaaaa"_  
**Debummmm**

Tubuh Donghae tersungkur, jatuh tepat ke atas rerumputan hijau di tengah rimbun jutaan tanaman bunga segar berwarna warni.

Tempat yang sangat indah . Kabut putih mengelilingi mereka. Dimana-mana ratusan kupu-kupu biru muda nan indah terbang kian kemari mengepakkan sayapnya yang menawan.

" Apakah ini syurga?'' guman anak itu, oh _No,_ dia bukanlah anak anak. Lihat Donghae di buat _Shock _dengan tubuhnya yang berbentuk dewasa, bukan tubuh anak berusia 8 tahun.

"Mengapa keganjilan ini bisa terjadi? Di mana ini? Sungmin _Hyung_"

Walau masih diliputi kebingungan, Donghae berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang yang ia sendiri tak tahu akan mengarahkannya kemana.

Namun tiba-tiba **_Grepp_**, seseorang menarik tubuhnya. Membawanya kebalik sebatang pohon besar. Memeluknya, mengunci tubuhnya hingga tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat dan spontan. Yang Donghae tahu seseorang itu tengah menenggelamkan wajah ke lehernya.

" Hey, apa yang kau lakukan" Donghae memekik, kala merasakan bibir seseorang itu bergerak menelusuri sepanjang lehernya. " Ya! Lepaskan aku" Donghae berusaha mendorong seseorang itu, melepaskan diri.

Akan tetapi segala usahanya sia-sia, yang ada malah kini bibi tipisnyalah yang jadi sasaran. Donghae bungkam, bibirnya dikulum seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Di tempat asing. Juga bersama orang asing.

" Aku merindukanmu, Donghaeku" ujar orang itu di sela-sela ciuman bibirnya. Membuat Donghae terhenyak. Orang asing mengucap kata rindu. Padahal bertemupun baru kali ini.

~129~

Setelah memerisai seluruh penjuru _Turmulla castle _agar tak tercium bau keturunan _Lilith_, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin, merebahkan tubuh mungil berisi itu jatuh keperaduan putihnya, mengunci dalam kungkungan kuat dari tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang boleh di sia-siakan. Tadi, entah bagaimana caranya. Di saat dirinya dan Kibum tengah berdiskusi mengenai pemusnahan _Lilith_ dan sekutunya, mereka mendengar lengkingan dari taman _Everdo_.

Orang asing menyusup kedaerah mereka. Dan ternyata itu adalah dua bersaudara Lee yang pasti tanpa sengaja menemukan pintu ajaib,pembatas alam penguasaan langit dan Bumi.

"Ahh…." Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menyingkap pakaian asatnya menggulungnya sampai di ketiak, menghujani seluruh permukaan perut, dada dan _nipple_nya yang hitam kemerahan.

Kyuhyun menjentik-jentikkan ujung lidahnya, menjilati _nipple_ _Sungmi_n, memutari area itu karena ia tahu, itu adalah salah satu area ter_sensitive_ Sungmin.

" Eung…" Sungmin melenguh kegelian. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan alam bawah sadarnya, lagi, membuainya melebihi sihir yang memabukkan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tak ubahnya magnet bagi Sungmin. Daya serap yang menguar di sana , membuatnya takluk, menyerahkan raganya untuk dinikmati. Lagi-lagi –lagi dan lagi.

" Kyu, apa kau bodoh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus segera mengembalikan mereka, _Pabbo_"

Sebuah bisikan dari tempat lain membuyarkan kesenangan Kyuhyun yang baru dimanfaatkannya.

Sepupunya, Kibum, baru saja memperingatkannya untuk tidak berbuat lebih. Padahal Kyuhyun baru saja bermaksud melepaskan benda mungil di balik celana Lee Sungmin. Ia pun terpaksa pasrah. Diurungkannya niat bejatnya itu, ditariknya lagi celana Sungmin yang sempat ia pelorotkan.

" Iya. Baiklah. Berisik" ucap Kyuhyun.

Di bawah pohon _Oak_ besar, di atas aliran sungai _Berbetus. _Kibum menunggu kehadiran sepupunya yang lupa diri sembari menumpukan tubuh Donghae yang tertidur bersandar di dadanya.

Diangkatnya tubuh itu sampai ke bahunya. Mengamati Si wajah manis bermata sendu dengan lebih dekat. Menyusuri sepanjang dahi, hidung hingga bibir tipisnya menggunakan satu jari. Bibir tipis itu, Kibum tidak akan tahan membiarkannya menganggur begitu saja. Dengan penuh kelembutan di kecupnya bibir tipis itu, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang teramat dalam.

" Ternyata kau sama saja" Suara seseorang membuat Kibum melepaskan kecupan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kibum dengan membopong seseorang di tangannya, Lee Sungmin, namja manis itu nampak terlelap nyaman dalam gendongannya." Ayo, kau bilang kita harus segera mengembalikan mereka. Sebentar lagi Raja Agung datang mengunjungi _Turmulla_"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kedua sepupu itu melesat, hilang dari taman _Everdo_. Mereka menapaki Bumi mengembalikan dua raga yang telah mencuri perhatian keduanya.

Mereka telah berjanji akan melindungi dua _Scubis_ itu, bukan?

~129~

**_"Yang Mulia Lilith sang penguasa kegelapan. Hamba mendapat kabar jika Penguasa Samael memerintakan pada bala pengikutnya untuk memusnakan kita semua"_**

**_" Bedebah . Segera ambil alih kedua Pangeran Scubis ! Sempurnakan jiwa abadi mereka menjadi setan yang paling kekal pelindung kita semua_****"**

**T.B.C**


End file.
